Kakushigo
Overview Kakushigo is a fleshy, horrific monster with a strangely elongated mouth, retractable spikes, and hoofed feet. He has a single eye above his head, and a tail featuring club-like bone protrusions. He was created by Kharbin Corporation as part of an anti-kaiju initiative, but deemed too repulsive for public use and the project was terminated. He now serves Kharbin Corp in other ways… Origin Kakushigo was born in a lab within Kharbin Corp's bio-weapons lab. He was created as a biological answer to the growing kaiju threat to the world. He feeds off the energy of other kaiju, out-ranges them physically, and (most importantly) was heavily conditioned from birth to respond to Kharbin Corp's commands. As Kakushigo grew to maturity, however, the Kharbin Corp board of executives decided to terminate the project in favor of the robotics-lab's anti-kaiju colossi. The board felt that Kakushigo's terrifying appearance would make him unpopular with the shareholders, and that there was more profit to be had from manufacturing metal colossi than growing monstrosities like Kakushigo. One man saw deeper however - and had Kakushigo secretly moved to an underground facility. From this location, Kharbin Corp can release their pet kaiju clandestinely - and create kaiju assaults anywhere in the world that they wish to demonstrate the effectiveness of their colossi program. As a fail-safe, the colossi are equipped with pheromone sprays which trigger specific flight reactions in Kakushigo - part of his lifelong conditioning. Now Kakushigo lives a shadowy existence - a hidden limb of Kharbin Corp. which performs terrible tasks so that the public face might flourish. Energy System Kakushigo is very sensitive to the presence of other monsters. When isolated, he quickly becomes quiet - almost docile. When other monsters are nearby, however, he begins to generate energy in proportion to the number and proximity of other kaiju. In battle, Kakushigo can leech energy from his opponents directly through physical touch. Ranged Combat Kakushigo's primary energy weapon is the “Baseborn Ray” - a stream of concentrated power which bursts from his single eye to push opponents away or to the ground. Kakushigo builds energy across his entire body before focusing the Baseborn Ray on a specific opponent. For quick use, Kakushigo can release the energy before it builds completely through a premature blast of arcing energy released through his mouth. Grappling Kakushigo has excellent reach, and can easily engage opponents in a clinch. During a clinch, he builds additional energy and impairs his opponent's energy regeneration. Unfortunately, Kakushigo's ability to lift opponents is poor - it causes immense strain on his badly-leveraged maw. During complex grapples, Kakushigo can actually damage himself if hoisting larger opponents. Melee Combat Kakushigo's primary melee weapons are the long retractable spikes which emerge from his wrists through his hands. These are made from the same reinforced metal/calcium material as Kakushigo's teeth. They are strong enough to puncture thick kaiju hides, but are not well suited to slashing attacks. Kakushigo's feet and tail make sturdy striking weapons, and his mouth can be used effectively at medium range. Between his maw and his spikes, Kakushigo can effectively fight in melee at a distance outside most kaiju's reach. Weakness Kakushigo's flesh is tough, but he has no dedicated armor or defensive abilities. He is vulnerable to long-range energy attacks and very small close-in combat techniques. Kakushigo's elongated maw is a primary combat tool but it contains many soft elastic membranes which can be easily damaged. Kakushigo grapples opponents with his maw, and can inflict serious injury to himself in the process if he is not careful. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Kakushigo is reckless, but not senseless. He has been conditioned to attack when ordered, and not withdraw until given the appropriate signal. *Combat Focus: Kakushigo does not assume a defensive stance in combat - he always leans slightly forward to accentuate his natural reach advantage. *Special Considerations: Kakushigo has only 1 Defense Cell, but it cannot be broken. This means that he starts every fight at something of a disadvantage, but unlike other kaiju his combat ability does not decrease over time. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Alien